1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to elevating the core body temperature of a human being and is specifically directed to a radiant heating surface for elevating the temperature of a patient suffering from hypothermia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal recovery devices of the type used for elevating the temperature of human beings are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,964 issued to J. L. Reynolds on Dec. 25, 1991 discloses a heating unit which is adapted to be mounted directly on the frame of a bed and defines a hood for enveloping the patient. Heat is applied to the surface of the hood. By design, the hood is in close proximity to the extremities of the patient, particularly the arms and legs. If the patient moves or extends his extremities during treatment, there is a risk of thermal injury caused by direct contact with the heated surface of the recovery unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,418 issued to A. A. Faigle on Dec. 26, 1939 discloses a heating unit which includes a sectioned hood permanently attached to a massage table, where in both the hood and the table contain heating elements for warming the patient. The surface temperature is limited since the patient is in direct contact with a heated surface on the table. In addition, the Faigle design requires that the patient be moved from one surface to another since the table is a permanent part of the device and is not possible. Further, the table is not readily suited for any use other than heat treatment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,986 issued to B. F. Gibbons on Nov. 22, 1960 is an improved therapeutic heat and massage table, similar to that disclosed in Faigle. As in Faigle, a specifically designed table is required for use of the unit. Gibbons utilizes light bulbs as the heating element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,218 issued to K. Novak on Jun. 26, 1973 also discloses a heat therapy apparatus using light bulbs as the heating elements for a hood. The Novak device also requires a specially designed table for supporting the hood, requiring that the patient be moved from another surface onto the table for treatment. As with Reynolds, the Novak device does not provide any means for protecting the patient from direct contact with the hood during treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,399 issued to M. W. Wentworth on Sep. 27, 1927, and U.S. Pat. No. 959,743 issued to J. C. Hoyt on May 31, 1910, discloses hooded units which include a drape for closing the open end of the unit for enveloping the body of the patient during treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,015 issued to W. H. Cooke et al on Jul. 31, 1934, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,016 issued to H. E. Christensen on Mar. 2, 1948 discloses therapeutic heating devices which may be placed either on the patient's bed or a standard table for heating extremities or a portion of the patient's body. Neither of these devices provide for protection of the patient from direct contact with the heating elements or heated surfaces during treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,275 issued to J. D. Maahs on Feb. 26, 1985 discloses a closed heating unit for elevating the core body temperature of mammals to a hyperthermic condition for treatment of cancer of the like. The Maahs device is self-contained and requires movement of the patient from another device in order to place the patient in the unit for treatment.
All of the devices of the prior art have shortcomings in that they either are not self-contained or, where they are self-contained, require that the patient be moved from a separate apparatus onto the unit for treatment. As with all medical procedures, during the critical stages of treatment, it is desired to move the patient as little as necessary. Further, the units of the prior art do not provide means for elevating the body temperature by a radiant heating technique while protecting the patient from accidental contact with the heated surfaces of the patient chamber, increasing the risk of thermal injury to the patient during treatment.